


sentinel

by Wahmenitu



Series: dimension [7]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool - All Media Types, Iron Fist (TV), Jessica Jones (TV), Luke Cage (TV), Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018), The Defenders (Marvel TV), The Punisher (TV 2017), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Protective Vigilantes, Rio Morales is mother, Team as Family, You know that i'm baby meme?, this is a direct continuation of benevolence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-21
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-16 11:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21506929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wahmenitu/pseuds/Wahmenitu
Summary: And really, what is she going to say?Don't protect your mother?Don't look out for ladies walking home late at night?But Miles can't follow her every night, and Jefferson can't drive her every night.It's at this point she guesses that Miles puts out the call for help.(Rio is not just Spider-Man's mother anymore.  She's part of this world.)
Series: dimension [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550974
Comments: 36
Kudos: 470





	sentinel

**Author's Note:**

> guess who's back less than twenty-four hours later with more mama Morales!!!!

Rio Morales takes the night shift for six weeks for the same reason that Jefferson covered the night desk. Her coworker is having a baby. They are always, always in need of more nurses and as much as the maternity leave allowances _suck_ , Rio wants to do this for her friend.

Jefferson and Miles, predictably, don't like it very much.

"It's dangerous comin' home at night, Rio. I don't like you making that trip alone."

" _Mami,_ dad's right. It's sketchy as hell after two."

As if she hasn't spent her life in New York City.

As much as they both hate it, she's already agreed. After some assurances, her boys settle down, and they "agree" to her shift change. Uh huh. "Agree."

Regardless, Rio is taking those six weeks, and that's the end of the discussion.

Well, almost.

For the first week, Jefferson is on the night shift with her. He comes and picks her up afterwards, and only grumbles about it a little. Not about picking her up, just about her working late. But, given how stubborn she knows he _can_ be, she figures she gets off easy.

The first day without Jefferson, she knows Miles is following her home. She doesn't know how she knows, just that she can feel his eyes on her. She'd know those eyes on her anywhere. They've followed her for years, to try and get away with things, to try and sneak past her in the kitchen, to try and sneak _things_ past her while she's in the kitchen... yeah. He's definitely following her. The only reason she doesn't call him out is because she doesn't have proof. And really, what is she going to say?

Don't protect your mother?

Don't look out for ladies walking home late at night?

She settles for texting him vague, but very firm reminders of the Ground Rules.

Remember your curfew.

Remember your curfew!

REMEMBER YOUR CURFEW.

Miles usually texts back with a serious of emojis and random thumbs up that makes her think that he isn't taking this very seriously.

In a way, it's sweet. So for now, she lets it slide.

But Miles can't follow her every night, and Jefferson can't drive her every night.

It's at this point she guesses that Miles puts out the call for help.

Her third week in, and on the subway home, an absolutely stunning blonde woman takes a seat beside her, gives her this friendly little smile.

"Mind if I sit? I'd feel better with someone," she offers in explanation. Rio doesn't mind in the slightest, and they get to chatting. She's a sort of paralegal, she explains. "Sort of" meaning that she's had no real training, just kind of does what her firm asks of her. She's interested in Rio's job, and asks her about it extensively. Almost before Rio even realizes it, they're at her stop.

"Oh, you're getting off here, too?" the woman stands with her. She's got at least five inches on Rio, although she would guess part of it is the killer heels this woman is wearing. "Can we walk together?" she asks, and Rio agrees. She's a little wary. Just because this is another woman doesn't mean she's safe. But her own maternal instincts win out, and they set off on the city sidewalk together.

"Thanks for the company, I'm just a few blocks down," she explains when Rio stops outside her home. The living room light is on, meaning Jefferson is waiting up for her.

"What's your name?" she asks finally, as she twists her house keys in her hand.

"Oh, I'm Karen," she smiles at her. "Karen Page."

Rio watches her head down the block and round the corner, and then Karen Page is gone.

She thinks about texting Miles, and asking him about it. But in the end, she decides she doesn't want to spoil his fun. She closes her texting app and smiles at the background picture of her family, running a thumb over the screen.

She locks her phone and sets it on the bedside table, rolling over with her back to it and settling into bed.

She's still smiling when she falls asleep.

When she sees Karen Page again, she has what Rio can only describe as a fucking _bodyguard_ with her. Seriously.

Guy's gotta be as tall as Deadpool, with broad shoulders and a haircut that screams military. There's something about him that is familiar, but she can't place him in her mind.

"We meet again!" Karen grins as she takes a seat beside Rio, and the man sits on Karen's other side. He's polite in the tip of his head, but for the most part, he doesn't seem to pay any attention to either of them.

He's gotta be one of them. She just doesn't know which one. Not Daredevil, this guy is way too big. She knows he's not Deadpool, either, because Deadpool has never attempted to make any sort of secret of who he is underneath that mask.

It isn't long before Karen has distracted her with questions again, and she gives up on puzzling out this man's identity.

When they get off at her stop, Karen walks her home again. There's no other way to describe what she's doing, and when they reach her door, Karen smiles and tucks her arm into Frank's. "Thanks again for the company, Rio," she gives a little wave, before she's walking off with her mystery man.

**Möther** : Who is Karen's friend????

**Miles** : His name is Frank :)

That's all she gets, and she decides to let it go. If Miles trusts him, with both his identity and hers, she supposes it'll all be just fine.

Her next escort is someone she _does_ recognize, and it's from the news. Not one of the vigilantes she constantly sees flying through the background, but a reporter.

Eddie Brock.

"Oh, wow." she blinks when he sits beside her. He's handsome, but he looks a bit drawn. Tired. Dark circles under his eyes. She knows late nights, though, and merely smiles at him. "Eddie Brock, right?

"That's me," he rubs his hands together as he sits beside her, his elbows braced on his knees. "Just here for the ride," he adds with a chuckle.

He's much more quiet than Karen is, but she doesn't mind. He walks her home, bids her an easy good night.

Flinches at something she can't see.

"... do you need anything?" she asks slowly. Is Eddie Brock one of them, too?

There's a beat where he hesitates. He doesn't want to ask her for something, but he so obviously _needs_ something-

"You got any granola bars?" he asks suddenly. And.

Well.

That's not what she was expecting. But it's an easier request.

She simply brings him the box, and after he takes it he raises it to her in a toast.

"Have a good night, miss," he smiles, before strolling off.

She hesitates on the door, just long enough to see what looks like a shadow warp the air behind him, up and up and over his shoulder.

With a shake of her head, Rio heads inside to go to bed.

"You know why I'm here," is the only explanation the woman offers as she slumps into the seat beside her.

But Rio knows who she is.

Jessica Jones.

She has both helped the police and given them enough trouble that she's heard _all_ the good and bad about her. But, she has _also_ heard Miles talk about her. She's heard about the way Jessica hauled ass to get to him when he was shot on the bridge. How she lifted a car over her head and threw it at his assailants.

She heard about the way Jessica held his hand through his first set of serious stitches.

Rio can only smile and nod, the ride passing again in a strangely comfortable silence.

"Thank you, Miss Jones," Rio offers when they stop in front of her home.

Jessica blows out a breath, her hair fluttering over her face as she gives a little eye roll. But there's something fond in it, her mouth quirking in this traitorous little smile.

"Yeah, well... kid's hard to say no to," she replies, shoving her hands in her jacket pockets as she walks away.

Rio likes Jessica Jones.

There is a man sitting across from her with an apologetic little smile. A boy- barely out of college, she would guess, is sitting side by side with a girl on his right.

"Rio Morales?" the man across from her asks. "I'm Luke Cage. These are my friends, Danny Rand and Colleen Wing," he gestures to the two beside her, and she can only smile. She only has a week left of this, but Miles has been very thorough.

"It's very nice to meet you," she nods, and Danny brightens.

"Your son is awesome- I'm sure you know what already- but he's really coming along fast. And he's so nice, too- no one else will-"

All Rio has to do is nod along and smile, and Danny essentially talks to himself. He's earnest and bright, and she's glad Miles has someone like him on his side, too. Someone a little less dour. Doesn't take themselves so seriously.

Colleen is polite but quiet. Although, if she had to guess, most people seem quiet next to Danny.

Luke has a steady presence that she just _knows_ Miles loves. He's the kind of guy you count on to keep his shit together in a crisis. Rio is glad that Miles has him, too.

She knows this whole display was for her. To keep her safe. But knowing all of these people are looking out for her son is more reassuring than having an armed escort home every night for the rest of her life.

Her son has chosen some good people.

It's her second to last night, and the friendliest white man she has ever seen is sitting down beside her with a smile.

"Rio Morales?" he asks, as another man sits on his other side, the white stick of his can tucked into the crook of his arm.

"That would be me," she smiles, amused. "Which one are you, then?"

"Just a lawyer," he laughs. "Franklin Nelson, attorney at law. And this is my partner, Matt Murdock."

A gesture to the man beside him, who tips his head just to the left of her, smiling briefly. "My friends call me Foggy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Foggy," she tilts her head, smiling quietly at him.

He said he wasn't a vigilante. He said he wasn't, but...

She gives him a once over. Right around Daredevil's height, sure, but maybe a little too stocky... besides. Rio had seen the beginnings of dark stubble on that jawline carved from stone, and she's not likely to forget it anytime soon.

There's a moment that feels like deja vu. It feels like she's moving in slow motion. Foggy's smiling at her and her eyes are drifting towards Matt. He's smiling at something Foggy says to her, a flash of white, white teeth.

Her heart skips a beat.

His head jerks.

And over Foggy's shoulder, his head turns towards her slowly. She can't see his eyes behind those dark red lenses, but it's like he's seeing _through_ her. Hearing her traitorous heart thudding in her chest and her breath quickening in realization.

Just once, he nods.

This is big. It feels like this is big.

Daredevil's identity is closely guarded. He's a lawyer from Hell's Kitchen, working with his very best friend from college and a woman named Karen Page who she thinks is very, very human.

The knowledge of his identity feels like a gift.

It feels like an invitation.

It feels like this is a make or break moment.

It says: you are the mother of a boy who is ready to put his life on the line for others. You are the mother of a child who has taken humanity's hope onto his shoulders. You are the mother of a beloved New York icon.

You are the mother of a child who's choices might very well get him killed one day.

They definitely got the first Spider-Man killed.

It asks: this is the life your son has chosen, are you in or are you out?

Her heartbeat slows as she smiles at Foggy, refocusing on his conversation. Behind him, the tension leaves Matt's shoulders, and he leans back in his seat while Foggy chats.

They walk her home and bid her goodnight, and Rio takes a breath before she steps into the house.

She feels like crying.

She feels like laughing.

She feels like she's made her choice.

On the last night of her late shift, she _does_ get an armed escort home.

It's a testament to her people that when Deadpool steps into the car, nobody bats an eye. When he sits beside her, a few give her a concerned glance, but she remains calm, so they shrug it off.

"It's Wade, isn't it?" she asks. "Or do you prefer Deadpool?"

"Wade s'fine," he replies, his shrug indifferent as he rocks back in the seat. His hands pat lightly against his thighs, and he hums a tune under his breath. It's nothing she can place, and she doesn't try very hard. Deadpool is an anomaly to her. She's seen him dead serious, with his friend bleeding out on her carpet. She's seen him laugh in the face of death on television. She's seen him scream at animals on the street for no discernible reason. Mostly pigeons.

She can't figure him out.

She doesn't think she's meant to. Instead, she leans back, folds her hands over her bag in her lap. "Thank you for doing this," she decides instead. "I can't imagine how this conversation went."

Deadpool blows a raspberry, and throws a hand up. "You seen 'im in the suit? You seen how big them eyes can get? Ridiculous! Horrifying. Absolutely disgusting. I said yes just so he'd quit starin' at me."

Rio resists laughing, merely nodding a bit in agreement. "He's very good at that look," she says instead, smiling now.

"You got your hands full, mama Morales."

Yes, she certainly does.

It's the quickest walk home yet. Deadpool towers overs over her, walking with long legs at almost twice the pace of her own. He slows when he realizes she's struggling a little to keep up, but he seems much more focused on seeking out Volkwagen bugs on the street.

At least he doesn't punch her when he spots them.

"Thank you again, Wade," she turns once they reach her porch, and he stops, hands on his hips.

"Sure thing. Hey, listen," he twists from side to side, searching his belt, a few extra pockets. After a moment, he produces a plain, black cell phone. "Burner. You get in trouble, you call any of those numbers. We'll come."

She takes the phone and the weight of what it means with it, tucking it quietly into her canvas bag as she bids Wade a goodnight. He gives a wave and then he's jogging off down the street, towards a waiting cab.

When she walks inside, she pulls out her own phone to text Miles.

**Möther** : Thank you.

**Miles** : :)))) <33333

**Author's Note:**

> Rio thinks they're all cute.
> 
> tell me what you thought and if you'd like to see more!!!
> 
> wahmenitu.tumblr.com


End file.
